The Ring of Fire
by Emily the Firebender
Summary: A servant girl, Nadiya, catches Prince Caspian's attention. With her fiery temper and bad attitude, he's never met anyone like her before. But is she more than she seems. Caspian/OC
1. The Prince and Me

**My first Narnia story, so please don't be too mean. Anyways, I have other stories but I finally had inspiration for a Narnia story. I hope you enjoy!**

**I only own Nadiya. **

Being a maid in the Telmarine castle in Narnia wasn't as great as it would sound. Some of the older Lords creeped me out, the others weren't that bad. I still hated cleaning their rooms. I didn't hate cleaning, actually I never minded it, I hated the way it made me feel. Like a prisoner, more like a slave, in my own country. I was imagining what Lord Miraz would do if he ever found out that half of his staff was Narnian when somebody ran into me.

"I'm sorry." Prince Caspian said, bending over to pick up the laundry I had dropped.

"I don't need your chivalry and I have no intention of curtsying." I had quite the attitude and the red hair to match.

"No, but you obviously need a lesson in manners." He attempted to throw my attitude back in my face while trying to maintain some dignity.

"So? Manners don't mean much." I retorted. They honestly didn't matter to me.

"I suppose you have a point." He agreed with me.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" My smart-assness was coming out.

"I suppose you think that was witty."

"It was more smart-assness." I admitted.

"I don't think that's a word." He informed me.

"So, correcting my grammar now, are you?"

"Yes, I am." Great, another perfectionist.

"Anything else you'd like to correct?" I asked, gritting my teeth as my temper started to get the best of me.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to correct about you?" he asked.

"No." I liked who I was.

"Alright then."

"Is there something you want or do you enjoy standing there basking in my beauty?" I broke the awkward silence.

"Oh yes, incredibly." Caspian replied sarcastically.

"I knew it." I did a mock hair flip.

"Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to."

"Oh, how terrible." Sarcasm dripped into my voice.

"It was a pleasure, Miss…?" He trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Nadiya." I answered.

"Ca-"

"I know who you are." I cut him off. Even Narnians knew who Prince Caspian was.

"You do?" He looked mildly surprised.

"I work here, in the Castle, dumbass. Of course I know who you are." I insulted royalty.

"Oh, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." He said, making no attempt to leave.

"I highly doubt it." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find a way around that." He gave me a small smile and continued down the hallway. I returned to my work. Cleaning the Lords' rooms and doing their laundry, like a slave, while my conversation with the Prince kept replaying in my head.

**I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Dancing and Dinner

**I am back, once again. I've gotten some negative comments about Nadiya's behavior. Let me explain, how would you feel if you were her? I'd back talk ever Telmarine I possibly could. **

**I only own Nadiya.**

They were short on staff one night due to some illness, so I was stuck serving dinner. That night it was Quail, Dates, Walnuts or what looked like Walnuts and some Star fruit and of course none of the servants could have any. We were stuck with some soup that was mostly cabbage and water.

"Sit with me." Caspian said grabbing my arm as I was about to walk away to get the next food.

"I have to do my job." I reminded him.

"Please?" He begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'd get punished." Not that I wasn't used to punishments but they weren't exactly joyful.

"I'll take care of that." He smirked.

"I can't. I'm sure one of the other Princesses would gladly, though." I nodded towards the few Princesses that were at the table.

"I don't think you've noticed but, I'm not interested in Princesses."

"Whores then?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm more interested in a certain smart mouthed kitchen worker." I was certain he was talking about me, but I decided to play dumb.

"My friend, Lydia?" I asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked.

"Maybe." I smirked.

"I never took you for oblivious, guess I was wrong." He frowned but with a smile in his eyes.

"I am not _that_ oblivious!" I said, mock offended.

He rolled his eyes. "Go do your job. I'll sniff you out later."

"No, I'm curious now." I put down my platter and crossed my arms over my chest.

"About what?" He smiled gently.

"Why you want me to eat with you."

"Because I am curious as well, about you." He answered.

"What's so interesting about me?" _Besides the fact that I'm actually a Narnian and you wouldn't believe me._ I added in my head.

"I really don't know. You're just… interesting." He shook his head.

"There's gotta be a reason." I said in a slightly sing-song voice.

"Tell you what. Sit with me, eat, talk, laugh, and I'll tell you when I figure it out." He offered.

"I can't. Those girls would have my head on a platter. They already look like they wanna eat me alive." I had noticed they glares of hatred towards me for quite some time now.

"Alright, alright. But I demand a dance later on."

"Don't be surprised if I refuse." I reminded him of my stubbornness.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked.

"Good, because it'll take a lot of convincing." I told him.

"Luckily, I have a lot of time." He grinned.

"That's just sad." I smirked.

"Wait, are you implying that you _want _me to convince you?" I could see his confusion.

"Guess you'll just have to find out." I smirked and head back into the kitchen to grab more food.

***~LATER THAT NIGHT~***

Caspian grabbed my arm again as I was clearing the table. "Didn't I demand a dance from you?"

"And I told you I'd refuse." I removed my arm from his grasp and continued to clean up after the dinner party.

"_AND _you implied that you wanted to be convinced."

"Then convince me, Mr. Bossy." I set down the plates I was holding and folded my arms, leaning against the table.

"Don't have to." He smirked at me.

"Oh, why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

He then pulled me to him, twirled me, and then dipped. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"And what if I do this?" I purposely stomped on his foot.

"Then I'll enjoy the fact that I didn't feel that." He smiled.

"Well that's no fun. It's like you anticipated it." I mock frowned.

"I did."

"Am I really _that_ predictable?" I asked.

"I would give you half of the Castle if you could surprise me." He grinned.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. I took that as a challenge.

"Well, when the Castle is mine to give."

"I can think of at least one way." I grinned mischievously.

"How?" He asked expectantly.

"I'll let you figure that out." I pulled away and started heading back to the kitchen right as a slower song started playing.

"Oh no you don't." Caspian grabbed me, pulled me again, and held me above the ground so I couldn't get away.

"You're so mean!" I whined.

"You're still meaner." He started swaying with the music.

"Put me down, this is not dignified!"

"I'll put you down if you promise to dance with me the rest of the song." He offered.

"Fine, I promise to dance with you." I said all in one breath. "Now will you put me down?" Caspian made good on his side of the deal and set me back down on the ground. "Why did you want to dance with me?"

"Because you refused to eat with me, and now we can talk… And I wanted the chance to tease you about your dancing skills."

"Not all of us have had the luxury of dance lessons. Talk about what?" I asked.

"You. I told you I was curious."

"I'm not as interesting as you probably think." Okay, I was kind of interesting, not to toot my own horn or anything.

"Everything about you is interesting to me." He smirked.

"Like?"

"Why are you working for Miraz? A girl as headstrong as you should be hunting or taming Mustangs." He asked.

"I needed a place to live" I said simply.

"How did you become so sharp tongued?" it was obvious he wanted to ask that question for a long time.

"I decided to say what I want and deal with the punishment."

"How did you find the courage to do that?" He asked. "Most workers are terrified to put a toe out of line."

"I figured there isn't much more they can do to me and mouthed off to one of the Lords, I got punished but it felt great to speak my mind." I explained.

"What did you do before?" He continued to ask my questions.

"Nothing much." _Just help Narnians._

"Amazingly enough, I can believe that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I can't imagine you hurting anybody unless they were easily offended."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
